Nightmare
by yangguangpixie
Summary: bella has a tragic accident, and edward is willing to do anything and everything for her.
1. Accident

**BPOV:**

" Come down here!" my mother Renee called from down the bottom of the cliff. I had been climbing up this cliff for practically the whole day!

"Hold on!" I yelled back, "Let me take a quick picture." I pulled my digital camera. SNAP. I looked to see if it looked okay. It. Was. Perfect!

I didn't bother to put it back in my backpack, as I should have, I just stuffed it in the front pocket of my comfy jeans. "Coming!" I called down. I went over the edge and started climbing down-rope less- I have been doing this for years. Plus the cliff was slanted, it'll be too easy.

As I was just about to put my foot on a sturdy looking rock, I felt something fall out of my pocket. I looked to see my camera plummeting down to the ground. By reflex, my hand reached out as if to grab it from the ground, but I was far from the ground. Far from it.

I put my foot on the intended rock. Big mistake! The rock fell and I came rolling down. At times I bounced, I could feel bones breaking, but I was too in shock to feel the pain yet.

I felt like I'd been falling for hours instead of seconds. I was unconscious before I was ¾ of the way down

As I drifted, I dreamed. Where I was in all this chaos, I was happy, even peaceful. I was in Tennessee with my boyfriend Edward on the front porch of his house-in the middle of a meadow- no one around for miles and miles. The smell of honeysuckles filled the unpolluted air, bees buzzed desiccating flowers of pollen.

Edward held me and we talked and talked for hours and hours. All of a sudden I felt uncomfortable and stiff. I also felt like some one had just beat the living crap out of me.

I gasped and my eyes fluttered open. "Guys she's awake! Hurry, come on!" shouted a familiar voice. I heard rushing footsteps. I looked around me.

The room was a light greenish color, with a TV in the corner. I looked the other direction, looking at me from next to an opened door was my friend Eric Yorkie. The door opened a little bit more and in walked my best friend Alice, with tears streaked down her pixie like face.

Right on her heels was a very concerned Edward. "Oh, Bella!" he ran over to the side of my hospital bed. He started crying his emerald eyes were relieved and depressed at the same time. I laughed a bit, "What are you doing here? You came here all the way from Tennessee to see me?" he looked so pitiful, I started to rub his back.

"Well, your sister e-mailed us." Eric tried to explain, but stopped when he saw the sheer hatred in my eyes.

"Of course Rosalie would!" I hissed, "Because she loves me _so _much!" I spat the last word in anger.

"Actually Bella, she hasn't left your side since you've been here." Eric insisted. I raised my eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh yeah!" I challenged, "Where is she now?"

"When the hospital closed, Renee was tired so we all convinced her to go get some sleep. When Renee left Rosalie did too." Alice, the traiter stood up for her too.

"When did the hospital close?" I asked too shocked to care about Rosalie.

"Well sweetheart, it's Friday. They had to keep you sedated for a while." Edward chuckled but the humor didn't touch his eyes. "You have a _lot_ of injuries." I'd been here since SUNDAY?!

Out of no where Edward ran out of the room. "One second Bella." Eric said and ran after him.

**EPOV:**

I ran out of the hospital doors and sat on the edge of the sidewalk. Letting the tears flow as the torture had its way with me. A low sob came from my throat.

I heard approaching footsteps and Eric sat next to me. "Dude what's wrong?" he asked concerned. It took me a minute to compose myself enough to speak.

"I can't just sit there and watch her die! It's _KILLING ME_!" I yelled.

His voice was trying to calm me, "Edward she may not die. Just because her heart isn't working right doesn't mean she's _guaranteed _to die, the doctor said-"

" Eric!" I spat his name, "I am a doctor! I've had cases like this, all of them died! Just because he said it wasn't "guaranteed" doesn't mean she isn't going to die. Doctors sugarcoat _everything! _Sure she may not die _now _but give it a week or two." I was so angry I started sobbing again.

My Bella, cold and stiff filled my head. Never being able to see her lovely blush again was an agonizing thought. She didn't deserve this! My phone started playing "C'mon Get Higher" by Matt Nathonson. The special ring tone I bought to ring when Bella called. She absolutely loved this song.

I composed myself enough to stop the sobs, the tears still flowed freely. Then I pulled the Razor out of my pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?" I said making my voice casual.

"Edward?" she said relief and worry coloring her tone, "Oh, I was so worried."

"Bella don't you DARE waste your time worrying about me! You only need to worry about getting better." I could've laughed. She was never going to get better. She's going to die! "Bella, I'll be up in a few minutes. Love you."

"Love you too." she said and hung up. Then my mind hatched a _wonderful idea. "Eric, I'm going somewhere really quick, go tell my Bella I'll be back." _

_I ran to my Volvo and started the engine. Then I made my way to the Jewelers. _


	2. Proposal gone wrong

BPOV:

"What'd you think he's doing?" I asked as soon as Eric told me Edward went somewhere. I thought and thought but nothing came to mind. Ugh, so frustrating!

"I don't know, maybe to get you some balloons and chocolate or whatever. You know? Boyfriend stuff." she laughed. I yawned.

"Oh. My. God! This pain medicine is making me SO tired." I said exasperated. Alice and Eric laughed at me. They just didn't understand.

"Okay Bella." Eric chuckled. "Get some sleep." They left and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

---------------------------------1 hour later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella." someone whispered. My eyes slowly opened to my bronze haired angel, a grin lit up his face.

"Where've you been." I asked in a painful laugh. My ribs ached, the pain medicine wearing off. I groaned.

"Are you okay Bella love?" his voice concerned. His eyebrows pulled together.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him then repeated my question.

"Oh I went out and got you some flowers," he held up some Tiger Lilies, my all time favorite flower, "and some chocolates." he handed me a small heart-shaped box. Then put the lilies on my bedside table.

"Aw, thanks." I opened the box of chocolates, expecting it to be just that-a box of chocolates- what was in the box was unexpected as it was extravagant. I could've cried! Actually I would have if I wasn't so overwhelmed with shock and joy.

Edward got down on one knee, and got the diamond ring out of the box.

EPOV:

"Isabella Marie Swan," I pronounced her name clearly, "I love you with all my heart and soul, and I was just wondering…would you spend the rest of your life with me?"

She started crying. She actually looked shocked that her boyfriend of 3 years would propose. She nodded and I proudly put the ring on her third finger of her left hand. I gave her a huge hug- very gently.

Then her lips met mine with so much joy, so much enthusiasm, that tears streamed down my face. My plan was to let Bella do whatever she wants before she died. She didn't know death was coming to take her away. She thought that her ribs, and hand and concussion would heal and everything would be handy-dandy.

We were still kissing when Alice walked into the room. "Ew! Get a room!" she said sarcastically. We paid no heed, so she left.

This moment was perfect! Nothing could ruin this for us. Nothing except Bella stopped and gasped out in pain and held her side. "Bella, honey are you okay?" I asked totally worried.

"Yeah," she panted, "it's nothing." I didn't buy it.

"Let me see." I said gently but still with authority.

"No! It's nothing!" she groaned. I moved her hands and felt where she'd been holding her side. I felt something hard sticking out of her skin. She winced and then whined a little.

I lifted her hospital gown a little. A broken hip was poking through. Bella groaned and then flopped over. I stared at her in horror. She needed help, so I willed myself to move, to make my frozen feet move one foot in front of the other.

As the terror hit I sprinted out of the room and found a doctor. Acting on impulse I grabbed his white lab coat.

"Hurry! My Bella is in _pain!" I yelled tears streaming down my face, "Hurry!" I ran back and kneeled next to her bed. _

"_It's okay honey." I assured soothingly to my unconscious fiancée, "A doctors coming! Everything'll be fine." I was trying to convince me more than her. The doctor walked in._

_I showed him the rib and told him exactly what happened. "Hurry! Give her the morphine! She's hurting!" He pulled out a needle and filled it with the morphine from the vile and put it in her IV tube. _

_Even though she couldn't feel the pain now I was recklessly worried. "Fix it! Please!" I plead sounding like a frantic six year old, but I couldn't help it. He called another doctor through his walkie-talkie and then made his way to the operating room._

_I was close by his heels, then he noticed my presence and turned on me. "Sir we need you back in the room."_

"_Please Dr…" I looked at his name tag, "Newton, as a doctor and a loving fiancée, let me be in there to do whatever I can for her." I was at the the point where I'd get on my knees and grovel, no need because he nodded and led the way._

_Another doctor held the door for us. I ran in and grabbed a mask and some latex gloves. _


End file.
